


Sugar, Sugar

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'humor' with a secondary prompt of 'sticky situation'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Sugar

Duo figured that Quatre would be the one to finally crack and do something. Trowa had a lot more patience and those skin tight jeans he always wore when they all went out somewhere after work. His money was on a combination of second skin denim, alcohol and watching Trowa play pool all night, his fingers sliding down the cue as he bent over the table finally sending Quatre into a lust driven frenzy that resulted in bathroom or car sex. Duo just hoped he wasn't driving when it happened.

Hilde agreed that it would be Quatre who made the first move but in her mind it would be less carnal and a lot more romantic. She pictured flowers, expensive wine, a beautiful dinner and dancing. Lots of close intimate dancing before the unspoken decision was made to go to the bedroom. No doubt there would be candles, soft music and, probably more wine before a long blissful night of lovemaking.

Heero tried to stay out of it, he really did, but since it was the topic of the day he couldn't quite manage it. He refused to speculate on how it would happen, but he did state often and empathetically that they should be logical about it and act on their feelings, the sooner the better, as well as take health related precautions. Usually his opinion earned him a sigh from Hilde and Noin and rolled eyes from Duo. Apparently he was lacking romance in his soul which they made sound like a fatal condition.

Wufei stuck to his guns that relationships should be arranged by the families. It was his opinion that Cathy and Iria should sit down and devise a beneficial situation and then present it to Trowa and Quatre as a done deal. After the legal side of the things was resolved the physical could be addressed. Apparently he had even less soul than Heero, not that he particularly cared one way or another, as long as Relena wasn't in the room.

Lady Une refused to get involved in the personal lives of her agents though she did say that she would make an exception in the fraternization rule just this once when it finally did happen. Duo swore he saw her watching Trowa and Quatre and smiling, but Heero claimed it was a figment of his partner's over active imagination.

In the end it was the honey that did it.

Three rounds through a well marked barrel when Trowa and Quatre just happened to take refuge underneath it in a fire fight so that the thick golden syrup covered them both from head to toe. Zechs later claimed it was a mission of mercy for both Trowa and Quatre and his much beleaguered sanity. Sally took credit for saying the honey might be contaminated therefore they would have to use the biohazard showers in the medical area. Not to be outdone Duo radioed ahead to make sure Heero disabled all but one of the showers. However, taking the cameras out was his own idea. Lady Une decided to turn a blind eye and chose not to press any disciplinary charges despite the damage to Preventer property and the reports of lewd and lascivious behavior. To be honest, all things considered it wasn't that much different than what usually came over her desk where certain people were concerned.

With all the speculation in the past and the winnings paid out to one Christopher in accounting, who had guessed 'sticky situation' in the how will Trowa and Quatre get together betting game it was strangely quiet at Preventers for a few days. That was until Trowa and Quatre, out of love and just a little revenge, opened the betting on what it would take to Heero and Duo together.


End file.
